percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Fire-Chapter 4
Frozen Fire-Chapter 4 "So any leads so far?" Arkane asked. "No." I sighed. It's been three years since I left camp to find my sister who was taken away and my sleeping mother. Three years later still nothing. Well I guess that's what you get for trying to find someone when you have no idea where they are. We continued walking slowly down the street, in the middle of the day, riding a horse. I wonder what the mortals saw, probably a kid riding a motorbike or something. A few of them gave me a second glance and surprised looks, but none of them said anything. Again, thank you mist. We walked by a graveyard, inside of it they were burying someone. Death, the only constant in this world ''I thought. These year of living so far, I understood what death meant, how it feels to watch someone you love die. Most importantly, I was immortal now, so I was forced to watch people I love, age and die before I do. I couldn’t imagine a curse that would be worse than that. ''Immortality was only a blessing when you had someone to live your eternal life with. ''I thought. We stopped in front of a grocery store. "Stay here." I told Arkane. "I'm not going anywhere. And get me some sugar cubes!" I walked into the store and adjusted my glasses. Oh yeah, need to explain that. One of the abilities I gained from the mark was Night vision, I had perfect vision when it was dark. The problem was that now my eyes were adjusted to darkness, so I was Short-sighted when the sun was up. My glasses were pure white and the frame was rectangular. I choose the mainly because I was kinda getting sick of dark colors, my jacket was dark so were my shoes and even my horse was dark! Also because it was a strong contrast between my glasses against my dark tan skin and clothes. I walked over the "preserved food" section. I was picking out food that could last for a few weeks. Then someone stood beside me. "Next specs Christopher." I looked at the person, and to my horror I recognised him. Eli, one of the Forsaken. He took something out of his pocket it was oval and was the colour of dirty green. A hand grenade. "Think fast!" He pulled the clip of the grenade and threw it into the air. I turned on my accelerated vision, it allowed me to see things in slow motion, it was not as good as slowing down time itself, but it was just as good. Then I had a crazy idea. I willed my own shadow to rise, wrapping around the grenade, creating a closed cage around it. Then the grenade exploded. The cage absorbed most of the blast, but I was still knocked back and fell. The sound of the explosion also attracted the attention of the people in the store. "Are you okay?" One of the shopper said. She was a middle-aged man with caramel coloured hair. "I'm fine." I got up to see Eli running out the store. "Oh no you don't." I wasn't gonna let him get away, three years and finally I got a lead. I didn't bother opening the door of the store, I turned intagible and ran right through it. I starting running after Eli."Arkane!" I shouted. I immediately my horse appeared beside me. "You called?" I mounted on him. "After him." Eli was fast, fast enough to out run a horse, my guess was that the mark gave him heightened speed. Now that was a good ability, all I could do was jump high. We reached a warehouse district, and Eli ran into a warehouse labelled "Warehouse 5". When he was inside he pressed a button, and the door started closing. "Arkane!" He sound of my voice told him go faster. "Im on it" Now I've understood how fast Arkane could gallop. In seconds we covered a 100 metres but Arkane flinched as if he hit a wall. "I cannot enter! Some magically protection!" "Stay here then." I jumped of his back, with my leaper ability(thanks to the mark), in one leap I covered the distance between Arkane and the door and rolled under it as the door shut itself. "You were never a smart one brother." Eli walked out of the darkness of the warehouse. For the first time I realised the warehouse was full of Cyclopses. An ambush. "Why don't villians ever play fair?" I complained. I looked around, the only light source was a light bulb hanging right over me other than that I was surrounded by darkness, ''Crazy Idea time. '' "Seeing the circumstances, I think your not the smart one. ''Brother." I said in a mocking tone as I took a dagger out of my weapon belt and flung it at the light bulb. It shattered, covering every inch of the warehouse with darkness. I controlled the darkness and flung it at the cyclopses, piercing through their chest like a knife on paper. Within seconds they all disintegrated. "Well so much for that." I took off my glasses as my Night vision kicked in, giving me perfect vision. "A whole pack of cyclopses gone in under 4 seconds, that has to be a new record. Now it's your turn Eli." Frozen Fire Main Page <-----Previous Chapter [[Frozen_Fire-Chapter_5|Next Chapter---->]] Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 14:14, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page